dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dugout-Online
Dugout-Online is a free web browser based football management simulation. Launched in late 2005, the game now boasts over twelve thousand users, as of April 2008. Now in its third season, "DO," as it is commonly referred to, operates leagues for fifty-four countries, on all six inhabited continents, and is playable in nine different languages. Although the game is completely free to play, there is an optional "premium account." For a small fee, used to help maintain the servers, users will receive several game-enhancing benefits, including a training analyzer. Season 6, which started in March 2007, is scheduled to end in August 2008. Gameplay Dugout-Online is a football manager game where you create a small and unknown team and lead it to glory. You can create a team of your choice, which will start in the lowest league. Upon creation on of your team you will begin with a standard budget and average players. Dugout-Online now caters 59 countries, with each country being split up into its own league system. There are also International Competitions such as the Champions Cup, Challenge Cup and International Youth Cup. These tournaments pit the best clubs of each country against each other for the ultimate goal. Players In Dugout-Online you have a standard team and a youth team. Every player has a level of talent, and the higher it is, the faster he will progress in his skills. A player gains skills through training. Every player gains a number of the so called "training points". The more talented the player is, the higher the Team work is or, the more the coaches are better, he will gain skill points faster. When the player reaches 1200 skill points, he gains a skill for the position he has been training for. Unlike some football managers, players in DO have a standard position (ex. Central midfielder (MC), or a left midfielder(ML),...) and if that position is changed in the game (ex. a central midfielder plays on the left side) he will suffer a penalty. Skills range from 1-50 and some are important for some position, some are not and some are the main attributes a player must have (ex. a defender will certainly need as bigger tackling and marking ,but he will certainly not need shooting and he will have to have as much strength as possible). Every player has also a contract, you can offer him an extension up to 3 seasons or, if you don't, the player's contract is renewed at the begining of every season.Youth players can get a professional contract after they turn 17. Finances A manager also controls his finances (he will get a million pounds at the start) and you can bring new players, get sponsors (which will of course pay you for a season, they will also pay you if you pick a daily sponsor), build up structures (ex. you can buy a training ground,which will improve their training or, fitness center, which will improve the players fitness after a game,...). Transfer bids are like auctions - a manager sets the initial price for that player, a second manager bids that initial price, and if anyone else is interested in that player, he will have to bid a price higher for at least 1000 pounds. There is a deadline - 2 days after the initial bid, and whoever has the biggest bid when the deadline passes, gets the player. You can also loan a player for a season or two, depends on the deal you make with the team from which you wants to loan the player. Managers will also have to pay the players and the staff weekly wages and the maintenance of the stadium and his structures. Stadium In the beginning, a player will also get a small stadium (1450 seats) with a poor quality pitch. As your fame and finance increase so will the need for a greater stadium and both pitch quality and stadium size can be upgraded. A player can also make money from the tickets, with the ticket price for each home game being set by the manager himself. The number of the spectators at each game depends on the weather, ticket price and club rating. Leagues and matches Teams play in a league consisted of 12 clubs and play 22 matches every season. Matches are played in real-time, a game starts in a standard game time (there are a several times depending on country), and the game lasts 90 minutes. The game is simulated, and the engine always analyzes tactics, player skills, weather and the condition of the pitch, then simulates the results, goals and actions. A player can play league games, cup games, international competitions, and also youth team games and friendlies. Player can set the tactics at least one hour before the game. The manager can change the line-up, player positions, aggression, substitutions, playmakers, penalty takers, attacking side, counter-attacks and offside traps. Other features The players can also set the kits for their teams and club badges (Premium Account owners can upload a custom badge). International Club Honours In Dugout-Online, clubs who finish first in the top division of their domestic league take part in the Champions Cup, the most prestigious club tournament in the game. Second placed teams and National Cup winners take part in the Challenge Cup. Finally, the winners of each National Youth Cup, contended by the winner of each youth division, take part in the International Youth Cup. World Cup Every second season, a DO World Cup is scheduled. The qualification process starts in the first season, with the World Cup taking place the following season. When the World Cup is finished, the qualification for the next one begins and so on. The first World Cup will be staged in France. External links *Dugout-Online *Online Football Manager Category:2005 establishments Category:Massively multiplayer online games Category:Browser-based games Category:Football (soccer) video games Category:Online Football (soccer) games